Derik Cangter vs Oliver Oken
by corybelle
Summary: Lily falls for singer Derik Cangter leaving Oliver jealous. Oliver tries to everything he can to get Lily. But who will win her heart? Lollie and Lily x Oc
1. Tickets for Two

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana and cows go oink

Author's note: Ok this is my new story but Olivia will be continued but Rachel currently has brain freeze on it. But I have ideas for this story

Oliver POV

I walked up toward Lily's room, I knocked on the door "Come in" Lily said, so I open the door. I entered on Miley and Lily sitting on her bed reading a magazine they waved to me but didn't look up from the magazine.

"I heard the waves were great today, anyone up for surfing?" I asked

"Nope doing something." Lily answered. Ok something is up Lily never says no to surfing.

"What's so important that you won't come surfing."

"Because, in exactly one minute there will be a radio contest , and the tenth caller and a friend will win ticket and backstage passes to a Derik Cangter concert. I have to win, me and Derik are meant to be. Miley's helping me out by also calling in. So that doubles my chances ." Lily explained "You can help too. Please? "

"Fine, but after this we're surfing"

"Thank you. You're the best!" Lily said gratefully

"Ok listeners our lucky tenth caller will win two tickets and a backstage passes to see Derik Cangter" The Radio Announcer said. Lily and Miley flipped out their phones and quickly dialed, I did the same. They both shook their head and redial. I also dialed again. "Hello lucky tenth caller please state your name and where your from"

"Oliver Oken from Malibu" I said uncertainly of whether or not he was talking to me.

"Well hello there Oliver you just won two tickets to see Derik Cangter!" Lily eyes got really wide, and smiled ear to ear.

"Really, great!"

"So who's gonna be your lucky guest?"

"My best friend Lily." I said this and hung up. Lily got up and hugged me

"Oliver, thank you so much! You're the best friend a girl could ask for!" Lily gushed, then her voice change to a more dream one " This great I finally get to meet Derik who I love"

" Hadn't noticed" I remarked sarcastically. It wasn't hard to tell she loved him. Her was covered in pictures of him, Lily gets starstruck very easily and this obsession disgusted me a lot. Personally I think I'll give my ticket to Miley, so the two of the can gush of him together, cause I've been down the path of an obsessive fan and it's a very painful one.

"So, let's go surfing!" Lily said as she started to run down to the beach. Me and Miley followed her.

"Miley, you can have my ticket. I'm not really into Derik's music." I offered

"Oliver, don't be a donut! You just got what you always wanted a date with Lily." Miley replied

"Who ever said I wanted a date with Lily?" I asked

"It's kinda obvious" Oh I forgot Miley has this strange idea that I'm in love with Lily. Crazy, right?

" I don't like her as anything more than a friend!"

"Sure you do"

"I'm serious! I'll go with Lil, but it won't be as anything more than two best friends going to a concert together. Nothing more!" I said annoyed

"What ever you say" Ok I can't take this anymore, ran head to Lily.

" Hey Lily, we're best friends right" I asked

"Of course!" She answered

"And you don't think it's weird for two best friends to go to a concert together."

"No, we've done it tons a times!"

"Ok good, and this time won't be any different?"

"I guess not, wait are you asking me out!?"Lily asked in shocked

"No, no I'm not!" I quickly answered

" Ok good, cause for a second I thought you were well asking me on date" She said relieved

"Oh no, just wondering" I said. Wow this was a very awkward conversation. "You know I'm just gonna go now. Bye. " I said and walked back toward my house. I thought about that conversation me and Lily just had. She seem alittle disgusted at the thought of us going out, would it really be that bad to go out with me. Wait, why do I care? Lily's my best friend, I don't like anymore than that, so why would I want her to like me anymore than that. But I do want her to. No, no I don't. Ok maybe just alittle bit I do want her to like me as more than that. Just alittle.

Authors note: yes this chapter was horrible and short the next one will I promise be better! Please r&r :)


	2. the concert

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana and Monkeys are vegetables

Author's note: Okay here is chapter two, there isn't much to say about this chapter, so yeah here it is, enjoy :)

Lily POV

"What you think of this one?" I asked Miley as I held up an outfit. Me and Miley were at mall looking for an outfit to wear at the Derik Cangter concert tonight.

"No, you should wear this one" She said holding up a blue and black shirt "I had this dream one time, where I permanently lost my singing voice, and you were wearing this, and you looked good"

"You sure?" I asked, the outfit was cute but I still couldn't deciede.

"Get it! You'll look great in it, trust me" Miley reassured me

"Fine, I'll get!" I gave in and bought it. "Okay, I've got my outfit, let's go back to my house so I can finish getting ready." I said as we began to walk back to my place. We headed up to my room and then I changed. Miley was right this outfit did look good. "Maybe I should crimp my hair a bit and add some streaks. What you think?" I asked her

"Definatly!" She answered. I crimped and streaked it as quickly as possible. I looked myself over, I looked good, at least I think I did.

"Do you think he'll like how I look?" I asked unsure.

"Oh please, Oliver will love how you look."

"Not Oliver! Derik, you know the guy who I'm gonna meet tonight!"

"Oh yeah him, I guess he'll like it."

"Thank you, I'm so excited! Oliver will be here to pick me up any minute. I hope I don't blow this." I said nervously. I really hoped everything went alright, cause sometimes when I'm around famous people I like well an obsessive fan girl. DINGDONG! The doorbell rang. "That's probably Oliver. Bye Miley! I'll call you right when I get home"

"Bye! Remember to tell me everything!"

Oliver POV

I rang the doorbell to Lily's house. "Hello Oliver, come in" Her mom greeted

"Hey Mrs. T , I'm here to pick up Lily for the concert" I said

" Oh right," Then yelled up to Lily "Lily, Oliver's here"

"Hey Oliver!" Lily said as she walked down

" Hey Lily, you look, you look…you look" I tried to say something but no words would come out of my mouth.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked

"No, no you great!" I quickly said, and I wasn't lying she did look good.

"Thanks, come on let's go I don't want to be late for the concert!" She said as she dragged me out of her house. We got into car and whole ride she talked about Derik, and the songs she hoped he'd perform. I kinda tuned her out and nodded my head pretending to listen. We arrived at concert, sat down, five minutes later Derik went on stage, and hundreds of girls including Lily began screaming. The concret wasn't that bad, he could sing decant and Lily was really happy. When it ended, she quickly dragged me backstage. Derik walked over to us.

"Hi I'm Lily, and this Oliver. We're really exicited to meet you!" She practically screamed

"Hello Lily, Oliver." He said to us

"You sang so good tonight! The concert was so amazing! You're amazing! Did you write you songs cause if you did then wow!" Lily babbled on.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"I did best concert ever, right Oliver,"

"I've seen better." I answered

"He's joking"

"No, I'm not, I really didn't like it all that much"

"I'm sorry, I still think that your great!"

"It's ok, I get negative feedback from most my fans boyfriends" He repiled

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend!" Lily said quickly

"Oh good, so he won't mind if I asked you if you'd like to go with me for a cup of coffee?" he asked

"I'd love to!"

"Yeah but Lily, we gotta go, remember you gotta be home by eleven and it's almost eleven. Sorry Derik, but me and Lily really have to leave. Buh-bye" I said, Lily glared at me.

"Oh that's too bad. Since you have tonight, Lily would to go on, say a date with me?" He asked her

"YES!" She excitedly answered. What? NO! Lily can't go on a date with this guy.

"Good, here's my number call me" He handed her his number and left.

"AAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE ASKED ME OUT!!!" Lily screamed

"Great, just great" I said sarcastically, only Lily was too happy to notice the sarcasm.

"I know isn't it"

**Lily POV**

I'm so happy, I'm gonna go out with the guy of my dreams, Derik Cangter. When I got home I said bye to Oliver and quickly ran to my room and called Miley.

"Hey Lily how was concert?" She asked

"It was great but I have even better news!"

"What?"

"HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!"

"He did that's great, did you say yes?"

"Of course"

"I knew you Oliver were meant to be."

"Oliver?"

"You just said he asked you out."

"No he didn't ask me out Derik did."

"Wait do you mean to tell me singing senstation Derik Cangter ask you out?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh, that awesome!"

"I know!"

"It's getting late, can we finish talking tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye Mile" I hung up, could today get any better, but why does Miley keep thinking me and Oliver should go out? Weird, I know.

Oliver POV

Worst concert ever! I got home and sat on couch, my older sister Clara came into the room and started glaring at me. "Traitor!" She yelled at me

"Why am I traitor exactly?" I asked her confused

"Because, you went to my client's rival's concert!"

"What?"

"My client, Chris Padder, you went to his rival Derik Cangter's concert! Like nobody showed up to concert tonight , and more than have refunded their tickets"

"Oh don't worry about, I didn't enjoy that concert one bit."

"Why not, he's awesome"

"If he's so awesome, why did he asked out Lily?"

"Oh I get it little Ollie's jealous" She teased

"I'm not jealous okay!" I snapped back

"Oh please," She began then her cell phone rang "Just secnd I have to take this call." she answered it "Hello, what? ……. NO! You can't quit!…. So you had one off night. Give it another shot…. Fine then quit see if I care!" She hung up her phone "He quit, Chris quit!"

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say! Wait I got another call just a second" She said then answered her phone "Hello… yes I heard.. What?…. By tomorrow! Where can I find a new teen singer by tomorrow?….You don't care! I just need one but what if I can't get one?… I'm fired! Alright I'll find you one teen singer bye tomorrow." She hung up

"What happened?" I asked

" My boss wants me to find one new teen singer by tomorrow! And if I don't I'm fired! Oh no what I gonna do!"

"A new teen singer, well I just might have an idea."

Author's note: yes it's horrible. But I hope you at least enjoyed it! R & R please :)


	3. Alex Ackermen

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana and Penguins fly

Oliver POV

"No, no I won't do it" Clara said rejecting my idea of having her bring me in as her new teen singer" I've heard you've sing bro and you're not that good"

"But Clara, I can sing kinda good, not great but good. And where else will you find a teen singer by tomorrow. I'll do it temporarily, I'll just sing until you can find someone who's fame worthy" I explained

"Never in a million years would I have be my new client, but I'm desperate. Just promise you'll quit when I find someone better" She replied

"Promise, but I want have a secret identity, you know a stage name"

"Ok, we'll talk about tomorrow but it's almost midnight and you have to get up early so if I were you I'd get some sleep." She said, so I walked up to my room to bed. Now I know you all think the reason I had the idea to become a teen singer was to help my big sis out, well that's only partly true. The main reason and I can't believe I'm saying this is to impress Lily. Since she loves guys you sing, I mean look how much she loves that singer Derik. So if I become a singer she'll like me, at least if I'm lucky she will. See I have it all worked out. I keep my life as Oliver Oken, normal fifteen year old boy, by dad but become a famous singer by night. I still haven't decided my celeb name is but I'll worry about that tomorrow. But as I was saying while I'm a teen singing sensation, Lily will forget Derik and like me. I'll go to Hannah concert one night, and meet Hannah, and Lola aka Miley and Lily, famous me will flirt with Lola(Lily), and she'll defiantly flirt back. I'll ask her out she'll say yes, we date, then we our relationship is for real, I'll reveal I'm really Oliver Oken her best friend and we'll live happily… who am I kidding it'll never work. Wait why do I even want to get Lily to like me, remember Oliver she's your best friend. Right she's just a friend, and I'm just a friend. And that's I'll always be just the best friend, the best friend who gets left in the shadows while Derik sweeps Lily off her feet. Why am I thinking like, sheesh Oliver get these ideas out of your head.

The next morning me and Clara went to Wig City to well get a wig. I tried a ton, in a lot colors, some looked like natural hair others looked like I obviously dyed my hair. I tried long ones, short ones, until I found the one for me, it was black wig, styled much my own hair only an inch longer, it at red streaks in it. I thought I looked good but I wasn't sure if I still looked to much like me. "Clara, what about this one?" I asked her

"Oo I like it." She replied

"Do you think I still look like Oliver Oken?"

"Add sunglasses, maybe a hat, and you'll be fine. Have you decided what you want to be called?"

"Yeah I like the sound of Mitchel Musso."

"Mitchel Musso," She snorted " What kind of name is Mitchel Musso? "

"Ok, how about Alex Ackermen?" I suggested

"That works, we have to go to studio now come" She then drove me to the studio, when we arrive she told me this " Once we step inside that studio you are no longer Oliver Oken, my little brother, you are Alex Ackermen my new client. Inside those doors the life of Oliver Oken does not exist to you, only the life Alex got it?"

"Yes,"

"Now put your wig on" I did as she said and followed her inside. The place was huge I went she led me into a room. "Hello Mr. Ketrail, this is Alex Ackermen, the singer I promised you" she said to a tall man wearing an expensive suit.

"Hello Alex," He greeted in an emotionless voice

"Hi," I said and shook his hand

"So Alex, I'd like you to go inside that booth right there and sing into that microphone," He instructed pointing to a recording booth. I stepped inside.

"Um anything in particular you want me to sing?" I asked

"Oh no sing whatever you want."

"Ok," I can't believe I'm doing, I'm actually gonna try to sing something. Oh no what do I sing? Ok I don't remember what happened next, words just poured out of my mouth, I'm not even sure if I sang an actual song.

"That's good, you've got the job" Mr.Ketrial told me

"Does this mean I'm not fired?" Clara asked

"You still have your job"

"Yes!"

"So, now what do I do know?" I asked

"I know this sudden but you're gonna have to perform tonight."

"TONIGHT!" Me and Clara said in unison

"Yes, tonight"

"But Mr.Kettrial, it his first day, we're not prepared and he knows no songs! Can't we cancel" Clara said

"Normally I would agreed with you, but we'd lose a lot of money if we cancel, and so we can't afford not to have. But I'm confident in him."

"Alright but how will he learn enough songs for a concert in a few hours." Clara panic, then she stopped and thought for a few minutes " Wait I got it, okay normally I'm against it, but give him the lyrics to a couple of Chris's songs, then we record him singing, then he lip-synchs at the concert. But just this one time." Well he liked that idea so I've been in here all day singing Chris Padder songs which are all about love and lose, in his songs he never get the girl he secretly loves. "Okay Alex, that'll be all" Clara said after I sung for hours

"Can I go home now" I asked Clara

"No, sorry you gotta get ready for the concert now" She answered, I gave her that are-you-insane look. "I'm sorry, I didn't now he'd make you perform tonight"

"Ok" I sighed

"Come I'll go drive you to where the concert is."

"What? Alex Ackerman doesn't get a limo?" I asked

"Your not famous yet" She laughed as she walked me to her car. We were silent the whole ride, when we got there, she brought me backstage. "This dressing room was suppose to be for Chris so some of his clothes are here. If fit you, you can wear them. Lori will be here in ten minutes to do your makeup"

"Make-up?"

"Yes makeup, all performers where make-up Alex"

"Fine" Then she left. I look at the clothes on the rack and one of that suited me at all anyway it feels weird borrowing clothes from someone you never met. Lori came in and did my makeup, I told to put on as little as possible. Then they made me go on stage, I would be on in five. When it started the lights shown so bright I could barley see. "Hi, I'm Alex Ackermen, and are you ready to ROCK!" I yelled, that was the only thing I could think of. It got some of the crowd going. "Ok I'm got start off with a song you all know _To Late_" I heard the music begin, a voice came out the speakers. It me a few to realize that was my voice, since in your head it sounds so different than what it really is. The rest of the concert was blur. I was glad when it was over I was so tired.

"Great job Alex! The crowd loved you! " Clara announced when I went backstage.

"Yeah that get came we go home now, I'm so tired" I yawned

"Yeah sure let's go" She said as she lead me to the car once again. As we got in I took the wig off my head, and man did it feel good to take it off. As soon as we got home, I headed to my room. I checked my cell for messages before I went to bed, I had five all from Lily, asking to pick up the phone, or where was I, and that I had to call her as soon as possible cause s has news. I hope that news is that she's through with Derik. Well I'll find out in the morning.

Author's note: Did you like the chapter? Is my idea for Oliver good or not, cause I wasn't completely sure of it. R & R please. :)


	4. Date with Derik

Disclaimer: Insert some funny way to say I don't own Hannah Montana here.

Authors note: Up until it switches to Oliver point of view this chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter. :)

Lily POV

It was Saturday afternoon, and I decided to call Miley. "Hey Lily" Miley answered

"Hey Miley, wanna go to the mall or beach with me?" I asked

"Can't Hannah has to go for an interview in twenty minutes." She replied

"Can Lola come with?" I asked

"Nope sorry" She said

"Oh ok" I said disappointed

"I really am sorry, I'll call you when I get back"

"ok bye"

"Bye" She hung up. I didn't know what to do, Miley's gotta Hannah thing, and Oliver won't answer her phone. I guess I'll go skateboarding, so I grabbed my skateboard and helmet. But just my luck as soon as walked outside it began pouring. Guess I won't go skateboarding, great there's nothing to do since the malls no fun by your self. Wait I can't believe I didn't think of this, I should call Derik. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything. I dialed the number, praying I got answer and not the machine.

"Hello?" said Derik

"It's me, Lily" I answered

"Lily?" He asked confused, oh I guess he forgot who I was already.

"Remember from the concert last night." I tried to remind him

"Oh yes Lily!" He said remembering who I was "So, did you call asking for that date I promised."

"Yes, but if your busy I understand."

"Oh no I'm not busy, wanna meet me at Courtens?" Courtens was a restaurant, it wasn't really fancy or famous but none the less it was good.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Great, meet me in say an hour."

"Ok it's a date." I said then hung up, I ran up the stairs to my room and quickly started getting ready. Courtens wasn't that far it was only a ten minute walk, so I said bye to my mom then left with an umbrella with me too. When I arrived I saw Derik there waiting for me, I walked over to him. "Hey" I smiled

"You look great, Lily" He complimented

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Really? Thanks, I already got us table I was just waiting for you" He said and then we were led to a table. We sat down both looking at the menu. "So, what are you going to get?"

"This place has the best pizza, we could split a small pie?" I suggested, the small pies had six slices, so it was enough for two people but there would only be at the most two slices left over.

"Sure, I could go for some pizza" We ordered the pizza, and both grabbed a slice.

"So, Lily what you like to do?" he asked

"I love skateboarding and surfing!"

"I love skateboarding too!"

"You do?"

'Yeah, I used to do all the time back east, but now that I'm touring I have no time."

"Maybe one time when it isn't pouring we could go to the skate park together."

"You're seriously asking to a skate park?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Oh no, in my home town girls didn't ask you to go skateboarding with them that's all. I'm so happy to finally met a girl who would!"

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled, not only was I on a date with Derik Cangter, he also wants to go skateboarding with me could things get any better.

"No, take that as a heck yes!" I laughed, for the time we basically just talked about different boards and tricks, we also flirted abit.

Oliver POV

It was one o'clock in the afternoon, it was the day after Alex's first concert and I was still abit tired. I got out my phone and dialed Lily's number. I waited for her pick up. "Hey Oliver!" Lily chirped

"You sound happy!" I said

"That because I am! Last night was my date with Derik!" She gushed, great I'm gonna have to sit here for ten minutes of her talking about Derik. "We had such a great time, and guess what?"

"What?" I asked

"He asked me to be his girlfriend! So now me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." I said trying to sound happy " So, wanna hang out or something?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sorry, can't me and Derik are going to the skate park"

"Oh ok, well I gotta go, bye" I said then I hung up. Of course Lily had to be going out with that guy, Ugh, I decided to call Miley.

"Hey Oliver." She answered

"Hey Miley, you doing any thing right now?"

"No why?"

"We're going to the skate boarding." I announced

"Oliver you know I hate skateboarding" She said "Wait I get you found out about Lily's date, so you wanna spy on her"

"No!" I replied "Yes I do" I admitted

"Fine I'll come with" She agreed

"Ok, meet me in ten minutes there" I told her and hung up. I grabbed my board and went down to the skate park, when I got there Lily was already there with her _boyfriend._ I hid behind a ramp, watching them. I saw Miley walk in, I waved at her and she came over.

"Oliver, if we're hiding behind a ramp, why do you have a board with you?" She asked

"So if Lily sees me, I can say I'm here skateboarding." I explained. I watched Lily, I could really hear what they were saying but I could see them, by the looks of it Lily was laughing but not in the laughing cause he's funny way, no it was in the laughing cause I'm flirting way. All they did was flirt but I could hardly watch. Then I saw them move closer to each other, then they leaned for a kiss. Wait a kiss, Lily's gonna kiss him! NO! "Hey Lily!" I said as quickly said as I ran between them " Fancy seeing you here" Lily glared at me.

"Oliver what are you doing here!" She demanded answer for me

"Um skateboarding"


End file.
